


Isabella Santiago

by rootytootypointnshooty



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootytootypointnshooty/pseuds/rootytootypointnshooty





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

 

November, 2017, Brooklyn 

 

Blades and bows had always fascinated Isabella Santiago. She knew there was something wrong with her from the day she started seeing things. She would see people with blue fire shooting from their fingers; others had huge claws that came out when they were mad, and then there were the people with pointy ears that sounded like they were in a Shakespearean play. But worst of all, she would see people paler than ever, with sharp teeth. She would draw pictures of them to show to her parents but they never believed her. She thought she was insane, until one day, when a man paler than ever, with sharp teeth came up to her and said ‘you’re a Santiago kid, be proud of it’. She never knew what he was talking about, until she truly found out what being a Santiago truly meant… 

 

Chapter 1 

 

The Shadowhunter's Codex was a famous book that no ordinary person could get his or her hands on, but for some reason, Isabella was sitting on her bed reading it. She never knew why it was famous, but now that she was reading it, she understood. The things she saw weren’t just her imagination; they were a secret world that she was determined to be a part of. After she finished the Shadowhunter's Codex, she searched through all the books on the bookshelf, and in the public library. For days, maybe months, she searched, until there were only two books left in the whole house. One of which was a Santiago family history book with the stories of her ancestors. The other one was a black book with no writing or pictures on the cover; she didn't know what it was, until she started reading. 

By the time Isabella’s mum had come to say goodnight to her, it was midnight and she was reading by flashlight. The book was nothing like she expected, it was about all the legendary downworlders, which she now knew where anything ranging from werewolves to vampires. She had just gotten up to the part about vampires, which interested her the most. 

“Mum! Can’t I just stay up a little longer?” Isabella had asked her mother several times in the past minute. 

“No, Isabella. You cannot! You have school tomorrow and,” she paused at that, obviously realizing that Isabella was reading something peculiar. “Honey, what are you reading?” 

“Oh, its just and old history book I have to read for school, no biggy.” She explained, trying to cover up what she’d actually been reading. 

“Isabella Marie Santiago! I know what you’re reading, don't lie to me! I don't want you reading that garbage, okay?” She paused waiting for an answer, and when one didn't come, she got mad. “Isabella! Do you understand?” 

“No,” at this point her mum had just gotten hold of the book and was about to walk out the door. “But…” She never got to finish the book or her sentence, but the last thing she saw of the book was two words. A name. Raphael Santiago… 

He was killed in the Dark War. Stabbed by Sebastian Morgenstern because he stood up for a friend. He didn't deserve it, but that is what happens when you show love in front of a mad man with demon blood. There was later a child named after Raphael, belonging to the friend he died for. This is the story of Raphael Santiago, and ever since he died, it has been said that the great, great granddaughter of the legend himself, would be found a vampire, one who could withstand runes, who would live forever but could light seraph blades. She would become the head of the New York institute and the head of the New York vampire clan. She would rule the Clave, and unite the world again, for after the death of Raphael, the world fell apart again. All the cities turned to blood and the world fell apart. The legend says that the girls name will be Isabella Santiago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

 

Isabella woke to the sound of her mother and father fighting. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying apart from a few words, which frightened her, ‘book’, ‘Raphael’, ‘Isabella’, ‘family’. Then came a phrase that frightened her more, ‘she cannot be the girl of the legend’. It stuck in her head for a long, long time and it just refused to leave her mind. She had to find out what this meant, and to do that she would find the man who talked about the Santiago’s. He would know what this means. 

She didn't know where to start looking. She didn't know his name and she didn't know where he came from. She needed to find him but how? She thought and thought and thought until she finally figured it out. She needed to find a warlock, preferably a very powerful warlock. She knew just the one. Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. He would know what this all meant, she saw his name in the book about Downworlder's. He would have to help her. But first she had to go home and prepare. 

“Backpack. Food and water. Jumper. Spare change of clothes. Address.” Isabella packed everything and made sure to pack the Shadowhunter's Codex as well. She knew that she might be gone a while so she had to prepare and make sure she had everything she might need. “I have to leave a note to mum and dad.” 

Dear Mum and Dad, 

I am truly sorry for leaving, but I have to find out what I am and what it means to be a Santiago. You wont tell me, but I know someone who will. I’m going to find Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. I don't know whether he will tell me about anything but I need to know. 

Again, I am truly sorry but I must go. I am going to find out why I can see what I can see. And most of all I need to find out about Raphael Santiago. I know he was special, this means something. He is an ancestor, and your always saying I should learn more about our ancestry. I love you both and I promise I will come back to you by tomorrow night. 

-Your beloved daughter, 

Isabella Marie Santiago 

 

On her way to Magnus’ house, she ran into a lot more Downworlders than she thought she would. There was a vampire, a werewolf and one of the fair folk. All of which bowed their heads to her and said ‘the chosen Santiago’. She didn't know what this meant, but she knew it tied into what her mother said. 

“Hello? Do you know how I can get to Magnus Bane’s house?” Isabella was desperately trying to find someone who knew what she was talking about. 

Five hours later… 

She finally arrived at Magnus’ house. The building was very high up and apparently he didn't live in a house, he lived in a penthouse apartment. The door had something written on it in glitter. Lots of glitter. It said, The Lightwood-Bane’s. She knocked on the door and, to her surprise, it opened straight away. She didn't know whether to walk in or not but, with a few minutes of contemplation, she heard a voice yell at her to come in. 

She started to walk into the apartment when she saw a little baby. He was in a purple jumpsuit with stars on it. His skin was blue and he had horns. He looked about 4, however, from reading the Shadowhunters Codex, she knew he was a warlock and, therefore, was immortal. After him came a tall man with black hair and bright blue eyes. Bluer than she had ever seen before. She wasn't quite sure who he was, but she figured he must have been Magnus. She had to get conversation going to make a good first impression. 

“Hello, are you Magnus Bane?” Isabella said shyly. 

“What? No! I’m Magnus’ boyfriend, Alec. Why do you ask?” He said, picking up the baby and muttering something to him then realizing there was something on the child’s face. “Dammit Magnus, did you put eyeliner on our baby again?” 

Soon after the man - Alec – had yelled out, there came a voice from down the hall. “Maybe. Why do you ask?” 

“Because it’s in Max’s eyes and I can’t get it out. Can you come here for a moment? You've got a visitor anyway!” Alec was obviously very annoyed that there was eyeliner on his child. It looked like there was glitter on him to, but she couldn't tell. Soon after a man with purple hair, jewellery, and a lot of glitter came down the hall and into the room she was in. 

“What can I do for you?” Magnus asked her. 

“Hi, I’m Isabella. I was wondering if you could tell me about Raphael Santiago?” 

 

The city was loud with all the traffic around, but Isabella noticed that from the top floor of a tall building, you couldn't really here it much. You could just here the sky and the birds. She enjoyed it here, but she knew she couldn't stay, she had to find out about Raphael and then she would leave and go home. Back to mum and dad, back to her room and her house, back to the familiar smell of the factories across the road. But she couldn't want to be home right now, she needed to be serious and know exactly what she wanted. 

“Isabella Santiago? This is a very serious matter; you mustn’t be out by yourself. Where are your parents? And why do want to know about dear old Raphael? Oh and by the way, this is Alec, though it seems you to have already met, and this is Max,” he said, pointing toward the child. He was still upset about the eyeliner. “And this,” he explained, pointing toward a figure down the hall. “Is Rafael Lightwood-Bane. He is our other son and is named after the man you seek information from. So, do you still want to know about the legend?” 

“Yes, please. But I can’t stay too long, I have to get home to my family.” Isabella explained. 

It took a long time to explain what the legend was and what had happened to Raphael but as soon as Magnus was finished she new what she had to do. 

“Is there a way I can bring him back or change the legend?” Isabella wanted revenge, but most of all she wanted, no needed, Raphael. She would do whatever it takes. 

“Yes, but it is dangerous. You must venture into the land of the fae and take the tunnel to hell. Then you must find your way through hell and summon Raziel or Ithuriel. Then they can bring back Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, as long as he has a pure heart, he can bring both himself and Raphael back. But for this information, I must ask you to do one thing, take a friend of ours with you. Jonathon Morgenstern’s sister, Clary Fairchild. She will want to see her brother, but she will want to bring Jace Herondale with her. Follow these instructions and with Clary’s help you can bring Raphael back. Make sure you bring him back to see me okay? Just promise me that!” Magnus was getting very teary and emotional by then. Isabella figured she should probably go, but first she had to know one thing. 

“Okay. I promise, but I want to meet Clary first. And I just want to know one more thing though. Can you help me get to Hell?” Isabella had absolutely no idea how to get there or what to do; she was completely new to the Shadow World. “And, what am I?” 

“Of coarse I can help you! And I’m not sure what you are, the legend says that you will be the head of the vampire clan, that you will drink blood and be burned by the sunlight. But also that you can withstand the Marks of the angel and you will be able to fight with the weapons of the angel. Isabella, the whole world rests in your hands right now, we need you to do this. We have all been waiting for you to do this. For the girl of the legend to arrive, and now you’re here. You should go, come back tomorrow and then I will help you. Okay?” Magnus was very on edge. He was getting all teary and crying into his boyfriends shoulder. Alec obviously held Magnus together because he was calming Magnus down while holding Max and watching Rafael. 

“Okay. But I eat food, I don't drink blood, so I can’t be what you say. And I can walk in sunlight. What does this mean?” Isabella was very confused. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she intended to find out. 

“Alec, you need to get Simon and Isabelle to get here right away. And tell Clary and Jace that we need them. I think we’ve just found the lost daylighter.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

 

Isabella had heard about the famous Isabelle, but she never knew how. It was who she was named after, partly. She knew she had a famous ancestor who was in love with Isabelle Lightwood, and therefore, she was named after her great grandmother who was named after Isabelle, well with the exception of the touch from her parents. But now she thought she knew why Isabelle was famous; she was a Shadowhunter and obviously a pretty good one, with her silver electrum whip and seraph blade. She was gorgeous, with her long black hair and 7-inch high heels. Isabella wished she could look like that; she had the long black hair, but no heels and definitely no weapons. She was starting to wander if it was Raphael Santiago that was in love with Isabelle. She wanted to know, but she couldn't find out right now. She was about to journey into Edom. 

“Alec! Magnus! What do you want; Simon and I were on date night. And who’s she?” Isabelle asked while pointing at Isabella. 

“I am Isabella Santiago. I am going to journey into Edom to summon Raziel. He will then awaken Sebastian Morgenstern and he will bring back the legendary Raphael Santiago. Sebastian is the only one who can bring him back.” When she had finished talking, Isabelle had run across the room and thrown herself at Isabella, and within a few minutes, Alec had walked into the room and found Isabelle hugging Isabella. It looked very awkward and slightly suspicious. 

“Um, okay you two. Either get a room or stop hugging each other now! You don't know each other do you? Isabelle?” Alec seemed slightly paranoid but Isabella wasn't sure why and, by the look of it, Isabelle didn't either. 

Before Isabelle could answer, a voice came from down the hall. “What’s wrong big bro?” It was Isabelle’s husband, or at least Isabella thought he was her husband. “Can I call you big bro, you know, now that we’re related and all?” 

“Firstly, nothing is wrong, I’m just tired. Secondly, no you cannot call me big bro, only Izzy can. Wait, not even Izzy can because Ma-.”He stopped mid-sentence. He looked like a bus had just hit him. After he breathed out the breath he didn't know he was holding in he continued. “And thirdly, before you say it, I am not being Alec Grumpy Cat Lightwood. Magnus has already named one of his many cats that. Okay, Simon? Got it?” By then his voice was rising to a shout and Isabella was a little scared. 

“Got it.” Simon answered before he started to walk down the hall. He stopped before he was out of sight and said, “Alec Grumpy Cat Lightwood”, and ran down the hall before Alec could get mad. 

 

The city lights were burning up the night sky when Isabella got home. She was very happy to be back to her family, until she walked in the door. Her mum was on the floor in a puddle of blood turned black. And her dad was nowhere downstairs. She searched the whole house and found him in bed fast asleep. She wondered what had happened, and wanted to scream but nothing would come out of her mouth. Finally she went into her room, and there, sitting on the bed, was a man. He had hair whiter than blonde, and green eyes. She wanted to ask who he was, but before she could, he spoke. 

“Hello, Isabella Santiago. How are you today?” His voice was rusty, as if he hadn’t spoken in a while. 

“Who are you? Did you kill my mum?” Isabella was so frightened. Her mum was dead downstairs, her dad fast asleep, yet somehow still alive. And now there was a strange man that was a stranger to her, was sitting on her bed. 

“Of coarse I didn't kill your mother, she thought I was the man I used to be, and so she ran and fell.” There was a pause and in that pause was silence. “Now to get to business, tell me where my sister is!” 

“I don't know who your sister is or who you are! At least tell me that much.” Isabella’s voice was now at a yell, although it was wobbling. 

“Why should I tell you? Oh, and by the way, if you don't tell me what I want to know, your father dies!” 

“I will tell you, just tell me who you are and who your sister is and ill tell you. Then you can be on your way before I call the police!” 

“It’s not the police you should be calling, it’s the Clave.” He was now lying down. He seemed tired, yet there was a strange energetic tone in his voice. 

“WHO ARE YOU?” Isabella was starting to get very mad, stranger on her bed, mother dead and the fate of her father rested in her hands. She was only 16. 

“Fine. My sister is Clarissa Fairchild, and I, am Sebastian Morgenstern!” 

“ARGH!!!!!” 

 

“Simon! Call me that one more time, and Isabelle will be very mad at me for what I’ll do!” 

Isabella had woken up on the sofa in Magnus’ loft. Max Lightwood-Bane was on the sofa in front of her, sleeping, and obviously dreaming. He was really cute when he was sleeping. 

“Are you okay, Isabella? Did you have a bad dream?” It was Magnus, magicking up a plate of sandwiches for her to eat. 

“Yes. It was very strange, not a normal dream or nightmare. It was like a vision. And a very scary one at that.” 

“Well, eat up. And then you can tell us about it.” 

After she had eaten, she told them the story. There were a series of gasps and a scream, which frightened her, although it was just Max waking up. She understood why, but she didn't know why it had to be her. 

“Okay, what colour were his eyes?” It was a voice coming from the corridor. It was a short girl with bright red hair, she had what looked like tattoos on her, which Isabella know knew were called Runes or Marks. Isabella had heard about this girl, she just never thought she would meet her in person. 

“You’re Clarissa Fairchild!” Isabella was amazed, she must of come off so rude, but right now, she didn't care. 

“Yes, but I prefer Clary. And you are?” Clary was very polite, for someone who looked like such a badass. 

“I’m Isabella Santiago. Sorry if I was rude before, I just never thought I would meet you in person. I mean I’ve heard stories about you, and your name was mentioned in my dream but” Isabella never got to finish her sentence because there was a whirling of wind and then a portal had opened up in the lounge room. Out of the swirling purple and blue space, came a man. The same man from her dream. He looked at everyone in the room, from Alec to Magnus, then he paused when he saw her, then he moved his head again towards Isabelle and Simon. Then to Max and Rafael. Then finally, to Clary. He completely stopped his head there, and grinned. It wasn't an evil grin, but it wasn't a completely innocent grin either. He then walked up to Clary, putting his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Hello again, little sister.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Simon, you need to stop teasing Alec. You are going to get beaten up!" Isabelle seamed slightly annoyed but you could easily tell she was trying not to laugh. 

"But it's so funny, Babe." Simon said mid laugh before slowly wrapping his arms around Isabelle and kissing her on the lips. 

"I love you Simon," Isabelle sighed. "But you're an idiot." They both cracked up laughing before Isabelle returned to her cooking. As soon as she began to stir whatever was in the pot on the stove, Simon instantly looked concerned. 

"Babe, are you sure you want to cook dinner tonight? We can just get Magnus to magic up some take-out." Simon knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. 

"Yes. I am very sure I would like to cook, Sweetie. I have been taking lessons and I am going to show you all that I can cook! Got that?" It was very much evident that Isabelle loved Simon, but that didn’t mean she was taking any of his crap. 

"Got it." Simon seemed very defeated, but didn’t want to show that in front of Isabelle. 

"Good." Isabelle was very proud of herself for the win against him. 

\--------

"Alexander, Simon isn't very mature in some instances. We all know that. But it doesn’t mean that he deserves to get his head beaten in! You do remember what happened in hell, don’t you?" Magnus said teasing. 

"Of course I do, Magnus. But he just gets on my nerves sometimes... I take that back, he gets on my nerves ALL the time. And I know that he and Izzy are happy together blah blah blah, but arghhh!" Alec was trying so hard not to loose his patience and Magnus knew that. 

"I know how you are feeling, Alexander. You shouldn’t be afraid to talk to me about these things. I want you to know that we are in this together, ok?" This is normally where there is a big soppy moment where they both kiss and their relationship is perfect in every way, however this moment turned out a little different. 

"Magnus, I love you so much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so very much!" Alec had started to cry and Magnus was confused as to why. 

"I love you to, Alexander. What's wrong? You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" Magnus was very confused, what had happened that could make Alec so upset. What had he said? 

"Magnus, nothing is wrong. I just, I really need to talk to you about something, but not here. Can we go upstairs for a minute please?" Alec asked, trying to hide the tears (but not doing a very good job). 

"Of course, Alexander. Let's go upstairs." Magnus said confused. 

They went upstairs and Alec went straight into the bathroom to wash his face while Magnus sat down on the chair in their bedroom. When Alec came out of the bathroom, he was looking better. With a mixed look of determination and love on his face, Alec walked over to Magnus, who was still sitting in the chair. 

"I love you, Magnus. I love you so, so much, I really want you to know that." Alec was truly speaking from the bottom of his heart and was trying really hard not to get emotional again. "We have been together for almost ten years and we have adopted two children. We've been through a lot together and I want to be with you, and only you for the rest of my life. So, I want to ask you a question." Alec then grabbed both Magnus' hands and got onto one knee. "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and love of my life, would you do me the honour of being my husband? Will you marry me?" At this point, Alec had gotten a ring out of his pocket and Magnus had a smile from one ear to another (as well as a tear or two). 

"Oh Alexander! I love you more than you could ever imagine. And yes, I will marry you." Alec leaped into his fiancé's arms and kissed him. They then sat for a while talking before deciding to go downstairs and tell everyone the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella woke to an interesting sound. It was like a mixture of a cackle, a scream, and, she didn't quite know, but it sounded like a howl. She didn't know what to make of it. But after a while, she found out that it was just Max talking during his sleep. At first she thought everything was completely normal, and then she remembered. Was it all just a dream or had it actually happened? She had to find out! She went into the room where Max was and found him in the arms of Alec, who was fast asleep in the rocking chair. She couldn't bear to wake them up, they looked so peaceful. So instead, she went into the room where she saw Magnus enter earlier. 

"Good morning! What's your name?" Said a man who was sitting in the chair. It definitely wasn't Magnus. It was the man from her dream, the man from the portal. She took a step back, running into a vase which fell to the floor making a large 'crash' noise. Within a few seconds Magnus, Clary, Isabelle and Simon were at the door to see what had happened. 

"Jonathon, why are you bothering this sweet little girl here?" Clary seemed so calm when she spoke to her brother, but Isabella wasn’t quite sure why. However, she was too annoyed in this moment to care. 

"My name is NOT little girl!" Isabella yelled in annoyance, although Clary seemed over the moon at Isabella's remark. 

"Aw! Memories!" Clary says with joy as she looks at Alec and they both smile at each other. Isabella was very confused at this, but chose not to ask, as the story could have potentially been disastrous. 

"What is he doing here? Isn't he, you know, EVIL?!" Isabella was very confused and truly wasn’t sure what was going on. "He just walked through a portal thingy into your loungeroom, acting super weird and evil. And you do nothing about it? What is wrong with you people?" Silence. "You HAVE to be kidding me. You are looking at me like I just murdered someone, I did nothing wrong!" Nobody said anything to this. Isabella had no idea what was going on. She looked at Isabelle and Simon, who were just standing there in each other's arms. She then looked at Magnus, who was now sitting in chair looking at Isabella in pure shock horror. Then finally, to Clary. She expected Clary, of all people, to explain. And she did, just not the way Isabella had hoped. Clary wasn’t looking at Isabella, but at the floor where Isabella was standing, then to the chair where Jonathon was, and then, slowly, to Isabella. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Isabella was frightened now, her anxiety had started to peak and she felt like she was about to throw up. 

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I JUST GOT HIM BACK AND NOW HE'S GONE?!" Clary was screaming at the top of her lungs. Isabella felt like she was about to cry, but she wouldn’t. She just wouldn’t. She promised to herself she wouldn’t. But she already was, she didn’t know when she had started crying, but she felt like she had been crying for a long time. Isabella was still incredibly confused, so she decided to look at what Clary was looking at before. First she looked at the floor. She was absolutely shocked to see what she did. Blood. She stepped back, now looking at the chair where Jonathon was. Dead. How? Isabella was screaming so loud it was hurting her ears. Did she do this? When did this happen? She was now in a ball in the corner of the room crying and screaming at the same time. She looked up, seeing everybody had left the room. Except Clary, who was looking at Isabella with pure hatred. Isabella had never felt so alone in her life, and she had so many things running through her head. But worst of all, she had never hated herself as much as she hated herself right now. In that moment, she didn’t want to live anymore, how could she do such a thing? She looked at her hand to find blood. And a knife. She stood up, shocked with what she had done. She dropped the knife, and she ran...


End file.
